BENDERS
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: En un mundo donde la practica del dominio de los elementos es vista como una actividad criminal, un maestro aire con aspiraciones de cambio buscará deshacerse de todas sus ataduras y encontrar la libertad para todos los maestros. Semi AU. (Good Loto Rojo. Bad Team Avatar)


Aún hay vida por estos lares? (inserte emoji de ojitos)

Bueeenas a la gente que lee fics todavía, gracias por hacer click.

Sí, están reviviendo los muertos. _Prota Makorrian is back bitches!_

El motivo de mi desaparición -y abandono de mis otros fics- es que se me había dañado la pc, la laptop, absolutamente todo, larga historia. Pero recuperé mi laptop y realmente quería volver a escribir alguito para este fandom. Así que bienvenido sea yo xD

* * *

 **Bien, entrando en temas serios. Se me ocurrió esta idea y quise plasmarla lo más rápido posible en un fic antes que se me fuera el concepto y la inspiración. Básicamente este es un fic en el que quiero torcer un poco la historia y los personajes de Avatar. Quería un fic donde los buenos fueran malos y los malos buenos, por eso elegí a mis villanos favoritos de LOK (El Loto Rojo) para ser mis protagonistas y a los del equipo avatar para ser los malos.**

 **Hay cosas que no van a cuadrar con la serie así que supongo que es un Semi-AU así que léanlo con la mente abierta porque en este fic no intento comulgar en mucho con la serie original.**

 **Alteré edades y circunstancias así que atentos a las explicaciones del fic y bueno, iré aclarando todo en los caps y tratando de que entiendan :)**

 **Espero les guste esta idea y me apoyen con sus favs, follows y reviews.**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER:** No entiendo sinceramente el motivo del disclaimer. Es como que alguien fuera a decir _"Sí, yo soy el dueño de la franquicia de Avatar pero eso estoy aquí como un boludo escribiendo fics para Fanfiction"_ -_- No redundemos en lo obvio, la vaina no es mía.

 **Disfruten la lectura. :D**

* * *

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Estaba ahí parado frente a aquella inmensa estatua, la miraba con asombro y respeto, se sentía tan inferior, tan diminuto y tan insignificante frente a ella. Se perdía entre sus pensamientos mientras la contemplaba: lo que fue, lo que pudo ser y lo que nunca será. Vivía preguntándose quien había tallado esa estatua y qué posibles consecuencias tuvo a raíz de ello. Aquel joven de mentón cuadrado, nariz pronunciada y cabello semi largo color castaño claro entendía perfectamente que esa columna de piedra no había sido tallada con cincel y martillo, no. Más bien con una técnica milenaria llamada Tierra Control.

¿Qué tenía de resaltante todo esto? ¿Era cosa de otro mundo encontrar una estatua tallada por un maestro tierra?. El joven bajó la cabeza con un suspiro pensando en aquellos tiempos que nunca pudo vivir pero que le gustaría haber vivido. Quizás en otros tiempos ver algo tallado por un maestro tierra sería lo más normal del mundo.

Pero no ahora.

El joven estaba a cientos de kilómetros de casa, de hecho vivía ahora como nómada. La cueva donde estaba tallada la estatua yacía tan escondida que dudaba que alguien más hubiera visto la escultura. Era evidente que quien la hizo no quería que lo descubrieran.

¿Y por qué?

Porque los tiempos habían cambiado, ya nadie hacía control de los elementos, de hecho, esa practica estaba totalmente vetada en el mundo entero por acuerdos de los gobiernos totalitarios de entonces. Aquellos a quienes descubrían manejando algún tipo de control eran brutalmente encerredados y torturados... La sociedad tenía miedo, la sociedad estaba pisoteada.

El joven sintió un nudo en la garganta entremezclado con un sentimiento de esperanza al ver esa estatua de piedra. Alguien más se había atrevido a usar su control, de hecho, más personas estaban practicando con sus poderes desafiando así cualquier regla o ley estúpida, lo había podido constatar en sus viajes. Y eso lo hizo sentir bien, porque ese mismo joven entendía lo que se sentía esconder esa parte de ti que fulgura como un fuego llameante, como un vendaval que busca ser desatado.

Él podía entenderlo porque... él también escondía su poder.

El joven movió sus brazos lentamente y sintió como el aire obedecía sus comandos formando un suave vortice de viento que llenó la cueva y quitó el polvo de la estatua. Sentir esa frescura en su piel le hizo sentir esperanza... esperanza de que algún día, más temprano que tarde podría hacer aire control libremente sin tener que esconder más lo que él era.

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**  
 **BENDERS**  
By _Prota Makorrian_  
 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Salió de la cueva con el mismo cuidado que entró. Solo traía consigo un pequeño bolso con provisiones amarrado a la espalda y su planeador de madera en su mano izquierda.

El calor era sofocante, necesitaba encontrar algún riachuelo donde beber agua y darse un baño, pero era difícil en aquel lugar semi árido en el que estaba. Sin embargo, aquel joven ya estaba acostumbrado a experimentar situaciones extremas, desde los 18 años solo contaba consigo mismo. A esa edad escapó de casa para viajar y conocer el mundo, vivir su propia definición de lo que era la libertad, y de hecho disfrutaba de hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que vivir como nómada no fuese duro.

Su estómago estaba acostumbrado a no recibir alimento. Su piel estaba acostumbrada a tostarse diariamente por el sol ardiente y su ropa ya estaba desgastada, pero este joven creía que las cosas materiales no eran importantes, por eso no se preocupaba por conseguir más de lo necesario para cada día. Él creía más en algo más allá de lo físico, algo que buscaba consecuentemente en sus sesiones de meditación y encontrar eso era su motivación diaria.

El joven dio algunos pasos ya estando alejado de la cueva pero teniendo esa experiencia en mente. De pronto un sonido leve como el de un tercer paso en la arena pedregosa lo hizo detenerse en seco. Entonces tragó saliva y miró hacia atrás.

Una joven lo miraba fijamente, él se sorprendió de verla allí en medio de la nada pero ella parecía tranquila, de hecho hasta curiosa.

Era alta y delgada, de tez blanca como la nieve y ojos profundamente dorados. Usaba una pañoleta dorada en su cabeza y vestía prendas de color rojo.

El joven no supo como reaccionar en los primeros segundos así que solo se limitaron a verse sin decir una palabra el uno al otro, pero la impaciencia ganó rápidamente al joven.

\- ¿Te conozco? -preguntó algo brusco motivado más a la desconfianza que le tenía a la gente en general que a su personalidad-

\- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó ella ignorando la primera pregunta.

Ella seguía viéndolo con los ojos bien abiertos, como intrigada y él comenzaba a darla por loca.

\- Yo pregunté primero -insistió él-

\- No, ¿Quién eres? -respondió ella y al instante relanzó la pregunta-

\- Soy un caminante -respondió él-

\- ¿Qué haces por este desierto? -preguntó ella-

\- Escucha, no sé ok? Solo estoy explorando. Ahora si no te molesta hace calor y necesito un lugar dónde refrescarme, así que adiós.

Dio el primer paso, dio el segundo y luego paró en seco nuevamente cuando ella dijo...

\- Te vi haciendo aire control en aquella cueva.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y sus músculos se tensaron. Se disparó algo dentro de él que lo hizo entrar en un estado leve de pánico y comenzó a sentirse acosado. Su seño se frunció y volteando nuevamente caminó amenazante hacia la chica y la tomó de la ropa bruscamente extendiendo el puño para darle el golpe de gracia, pero ella al instante exclamó...

\- ¡Soy maestra fuego! ¡Soy maestra fuego!

Se quedó sin aliento y paralizado mientras pasaba a mirarla ahora con los mismos ojos que ella tuvo todo este tiempo, esos ojos curiosos e inquietos por saberlo todo.

\- ¿Qué? -espetó aun con sorpresa-

\- Te vi hacer aire control y por eso quise seguirte, nunca había visto a un maestro aire.

\- ¿Quién eres? -preguntó él-

\- Mi nombre es P'Li, y el tuyo?

\- Zaheer -contestó el joven para luego estrechar la mano con ella-

\- Zaheer, conozco estas tierras, siguiendo el camino al que vas saldrás del desierto como en tres horas pero escuché que necesitabas refrescarte y conozco un oasis que está como a 20 minutos de aquí, hay una laguna y además hay provisiones. Si quieres puedo llevarte y así... -hace una pequeña pausa mientras mira su ropa y su planeador de madera- ... me cuentas un poco más sobre lo que vi. ¿Qué dices?

Zaheer había aprendido a no confiar en la palabra de nadie durante sus años de viaje, pero sentía que esta chica era sincera, más que todas las personas con las que se hubo topado en los años anteriores, así que no puso reparos y fue con ella.

Tal y como lo había prometido, pasando algunas colinas de dunas, P'Li guió a Zaheer a un gran valle que era más bien una especie de cráter o agujero el cual tenía una gran laguna de agua cristalina y algunas plantas que crecían gracias a dicha agua.

Inmediatamente Zaheer se refrescó en el agua y lavó su ropa mientras P'Li aparecía tiempo después con alguna clase de animal asado, -no preguntó lo que era- y ambos comieron. La tarde ya había caído y, resguardados en ese oasis ambos se pusieron a conversar.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a este sitio? -rompió ella el silencio-

\- Llevo 5 años viviendo como nómada. Vivía en Ciudad República antes pero sentía que ese no era mi lugar, soy un maestro aire y quería encontrar algo de mi legado, no podía hacerlo encerrado en esa metrópolis.

\- Odio las ciudades -espetó la maestra fuego- está llena de gente apática y de mente cerrada. Menos mal escapaste de ahí.

\- Y... ¿Cómo conocías este lugar? -indagó Zaheer-

\- He vivido aquí un tiempo -contestó ella recostándose sobre una piedra- Es el mejor lugar que pude encontrar.

\- Pero esto es un escondite.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Y de qué te escondes? No creo que para una maestra fuego sea difícil esconder su poder.

\- Verás... -dijo ella mientras se sentaba derecha y comenzaba a desamarrar el nudo de la pañoleta que cubría su cabeza- No soy una simple maestra fuego.

Cuando el pedazo de tela cayó Zaheer quedó extasiado de ver aquello que la joven con tanto empeño escondía. Era una especie de marca o tatuaje, no lo supo diferenciar bien a la primera, pero sin duda es algo que jamás había visto.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó sorprendido-

\- Nací con una rara habilidad del fuego control llamada la combustión. Soy capaz de disparar una onda expansiva que explota con fuerza al lugar donde apunte, es una habilidad muy peligrosa y destructiva. Puedo esconder mi fuego control, pero estos tatuajes me delatan, por eso decidí escapar a este lugar escondido, que además es perfecto para practicar mi don.

\- Vaya -dijo sorprendido- Quisiera ser tan afortunado como tú lo eres.

Al escuchar aquello, P'Li le lanzó una mirada retrechera.

\- ¿Estás jugando? ¿Sabes en qué mundo vives? Estos tatuajes eran una condena segura para mi, si el Consorcio me hubiera visto me habrían encerrado para siempre. Esto ha sido mi maldición. Viví toda mi vida encerrada en el sótano de mi casa por eso, mis padres tuvieron que negar que tenían una hija para protegerme, jamás me presentaron ante el registro, para el estado ellos simplemente son una pareja sin hijos. Entendí que yo no solo era una carga para mí misma sino también para ellos, pero además no quería vivir encerrada toda la vida en un sótano ni en las cárceles del consorcio, por eso decidí irme y vivir mi propia libertad.

\- ¿Llamas a esto es libertad?

\- Este mundo no conoce la libertad, al menos no para los maestros... Pero esto es lo más cerca que he estado de ella -responde P'Li al ver su oasis.

\- Pues... Yo creo que tienes una habilidad grandiosa -exclama Zaheer y ella le enfocó sus ojos dorados encima, un tanto confundida-

\- Hablas como si ser maestro fuera algo bueno.

\- Ser maestro es algo magnífico -interrumpe él- solo porque unos políticos prohibieron cualquier forma de bending no significa que ser maestro sea alo malo. De hecho, yo sueño con un mundo donde haya mayor libertad para nosotros y donde no tengamos que escondernos más.

A P'Li se le escapa una sonrisa.

\- Que utópico suena eso.

\- Oye, llevo años pensando que era el único maestro que existía y que ocultaba sus poderes, hasta que entré a esa cueva y vi que algún maestro tierra talló esa estatua, luego me topo... no solo con una maestra fuego sino con esta habilidad asombrosa que dices que tienes. ¿Sabes lo que significa? Que en todos estas décadas de represión hostil no han logrado desaparecernos a los maestros, quizás hayan más de lo que el mismo consorcio cree. Ahora quiero encontrar a todos esos maestros y ayudarlos a que consigamos la libertad para todos.

\- Se dice fácil, pero es rebelarse contra el consorcio es prácticamente un suicidio. -afirma P'Li-

Zaheer se quedó pensativo unos momentos que se hicieron más que largos para la maestra fuego, pero entonces el chico la miró y le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Quiero que me muestres tu habilidad.

Era de noche y estaban lejos en el desierto ¿qué peligro podía haber? Así que ambos chicos salieron del oasis y escalaron la colina de dunas. P'Li se posicionó con vista a unas montañas cercanas y afianzó sus pies en la tierra.

\- ¿Estás listo? -preguntó ella-

\- Sorpréndeme.

Al instante ella comprimió su abdomen y su diafragma se expandió, su torso se hizo hacia adelante por la presión de aire y su cuello se extendió hacia el frente. Una onda casi imperceptible se dibujó en forma de línea recta como un disparo silencioso y directo hacia las montañas. De pronto, el oscuro manto nocturno se iluminó con luces rojas y anaranjadas cuando retumbó con fuerza descomunal el disparo en las montañas. La tierra se meció un poco por el impacto y parte de la montaña se hizo pedazos. Lo que quedó después fue una cortina de humo y pequeñas llamas de fuego a medio encender en las colinas.

\- ¿Qué tal? -preguntó ella con una sonrisa al sorprendido maestro aire-

\- ¿Te das cuenta del poder que tienes? P'Li, eres magnífica, eres poderosa y eres única como todos los maestros. No tenemos que escondernos más, tenemos el poder necesario para enfrentar a quienes llevan décadas oprimiéndonos. Tú puedes luchar por tu propia libertad y es tu deber hacerlo.

\- Zaheer no trates de convencerme de hacer una locura...

\- ¿Locura? Una locura es esconder todo ese poder y toda esa fiereza. Una locura es que te traten como un monstruo y tú lo aceptes. Ayúdame a ayudarnos a todos. Te prometo que si vienes conmigo encontraremos a otros maestros que nos ayuden a pelear contra el consorcio y a liberarnos de este yugo. No tienes que esconderte ni un día más en este oasis, el que viera esa estatua y a ti el mismo día es la respuesta que he estado buscando con tanta meditación. Mi destino es ayudar a todos los maestros a recuperar su libertad... Pero no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito ese potente cañón que tienes en tu frente, te necesito a ti.

P'Li sentía algo que jamás había experimentado. Ella nunca se sintió útil ni necesitada. Pasar toda su vida encerrada en un sótano la había convencido que era una carga, una bazofia, una abominación y jamás conoció a nadie que hablara como Zaheer. P'Li sabía que tal y como lo decía el maestro aire, habían muchos maestros esparcidos por el mundo pero, como ella, todos vivían escondidos y con miedo mientras que el resto era torturado en las masmorras de consorcio. Literalmente era la primera vez que se topaba con un maestro que tuviese el temple y el estirpe necesario para desafiar todo lo que tenía en contra y pregonar ideales de cambio. No se sentía esperanzada todavía, pero por primera vez sentía algo que no era ese sentimiento de auto aborrecimiento por su condición. Por primera vez sentía que su habilidad era apreciada y necesitada, que ella misma era necesitada y que podía comenzar a ser parte de algo histórico. Esa nomenclatura de sentimientos confusos pero inexperimentados la hizo, aunque por puro impulso, decidirse.

\- ¿Estoy contigo en esto? -preguntó Zaheer-

P'Li se paro derecha, regia y con una mirada que jamás había tenido, creyéndose tan poderosa y peligrosa como Zaheer le había dicho que era, confiada como nunca antes y con ese temple, contestó.

\- Lo estoy. 

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado, este será como la introducción a la cosa y en el segundo capítulo entraremos de lleno a la historia. Las dudas que hay las iré aclarando en los subsiguientes caps.**

 **Espero que apoyen esta idea e iniciativa y si les gusta dejen un review :D**

 **Nos leemos prontito.**

 **Prota Out.**


End file.
